frustengradfandomcom-20200215-history
Consuls of Valen
The Golden Coast * Family Name: Overock * Capital: Overock * Founder: Ferro Overock * Lord: Thomas Overock * Heir: Gregory Overock The Golden Coast is seated on the eastern side of the Ahaatap Sea and stretches north to the Heartland and south to Drydock. The Golden Coast is known for its trade and its good farming lands. The people who call the Coast home are traditionally farmers, merchants, and craftsmen who take advantage of the open countryside and non-magical forests that stretch across the consul. Leading the Consul is the Overock Family, currently led by Tomas Overock, who holds his seat in the city that bares his families name. Officially known as the Great Merchant of the East, Lord Overock is a title that is also sometimes referred to as the King of the King's Road, an homage to the wealth and power wielded by the Overock Family. According to the histories, it was an Overock who drafted the first Charter of Valen, that solidified the consuls as we now know them. Great Forest * Family Name: Elflora * Capital: Elfora * Founder: Sonadra Elflora * Lord: Taeral Elflora * Heir: None When the waters of the Great Flood receded, and the Fel was born anew, at its heart was the Great Forest, the home of the Elves. From this expansive wood come the High Elves of Frustengrad, and along its edge live the Wood Elves who freely mix with the human populace of the Consul. From the political, human perspective of the Consul system, the capital is the city of Elfora. The Elven perspecitive is that the capital of the Great Forest, and to a greater extent all of Elven kind, is the city of Ny'ale which sits at the heart of Alithar Fel, the elven name for the Great Forest. The structure of the Great Forest is that all Elven decisions are made in Ny'ale, and all decisions pertaining to humans the human political system occur in Elfora. The Efllora family that rules the Great Forest, are half-elf and descended from the Elvish Lords of the Second Era. They are empowered by the Lord of the Fel to make decisions on behalf of the Elvish citizens of the Great Forest that live outside of the Fel, which is treated as its own sovereign nation within the Consuls. Drydock * Family Name: Svein * Capital: Aethrumn * Founder: Kixkleen Svein * Lord: Cork Svein * Heir: Mast Svein After the end of the Bajoc Valen war, there was a need for a strong force in the east to guard against the supposed return of the Baj from beyond the wall using the sea. It fell to House Svein, with the great ships they had constructed to fight against the turtle boats of the Baj. Having personally seen the dangers of the Bajoc insurgency during the war, Kixkleen Svein was quick to sign the treaty of the Consuls and became a major voice within the Council of Kings, encouraging the creation of the Consuls of Valen. Today, Drydock is the shipping capital of Valen. The ships from Aethrumn span the length and breadth of Valen, rivaled only by the Overock Trading Company for the title of Merchant Capital of Valen. Gateway to the North * Family Name: Felanois * Capital: Salude * Founder: Dorim Felanous * Lord: Cotus Felanois * Heir: None Western Shore * Family Name: Brian * Capital: Marcath * Founder: Marcus Brian * Lord: Francis Brian * Heir: Jacob Brian